justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Here Comes the Hotstepper
(DLC) |artist = (The Hit Crew)|year = 1994 (2007)|dlc = Abril 15, 2011|difficulty = |nogm = 4|dg = |pictos = 87}} "Here Comes the Hotstepper" by Ini Kamoze, covered by The Hit Crew ''in the game, is featured on as a DLC, and on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who appears like a Mongolian farmer. He has a blue hat, a blue and yellow checked shirt, blue one-shoulder overalls with yellow tail on the back, and blue boots. Background The background is styled as a farm. There is a barn, chickens, and some sheaves of hay. For almost the entirety of the routine, there is a Rabbid annoying the dancer. At the end, the front wall of the barn falls, revealing numerous Rabbids. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand from right to left, like you are throwing something. Gold Move 2: Put your hand like you are trying to catch something. Gold Move 3: Swing your right arm to the left as if to say, "Aww snap!' Gold Move 4: Simply put your hands up. HCTH_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 HCTH_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 HCTH_GM3.png|Gold Move 3 HCTH_GM4.png|Gold Move 4 Hotstep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Hotstep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Hotstep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Hotstep gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Here Comes the Hotstepper appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Oops!...I Did It Again Trivia *This is the third cover by The Hit Crew, after Toxic and Holiday. *The song s avatar on is unlocked upon reaching Level 100 on the World Dancefloor. * The covered version of the song replaces the line "Murderer" with "Word em up!". * When the Raving Rabbid knocks on the "screen", he breaks the fourth wall. This is the second time the fourth wall is broken in , following Futebol Crazy. * The Raving Rabbid was featured in this song to celebrate the Raving Rabbid games’ fifth anniversary. ** This is the second routine with a Raving Rabbid s cameo, after When I Grow Up. * The song samples Land Of 1000 Dances. * The DLC used to be free along with Crazy Christmas for a short time but then went on to cost 300 Wii Points. * The menu icon of the song in did not originally include a Raving Rabbid upon its debut in the game. The Rabbid was added after the song was no longer free. * The pictograms on 1:14, 1:15, 2:02 and 2:03 are reversed. * In , the Rabbids dance moves are reused from this song when playing the jukebox mode. * This is the first song in the series that does not have a reflective floor, as well as the first one that does not have the appearance of a stage. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 96217809 14.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Avatar on xsasadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Pictos-sprite_hotstep.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots hotsteppermenu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu Image-1416858793.jpg Promotional Images coach_jd2es_hotstepper.png|Promotional coach Others tex1_512x256_03fd86e1f4974b11_14.png|Background Hotstepperbubble2.gif|Proof of Rabbid not being in the original bubble Videos Official Music Video Ini Kamoze - Here Comes the Hotstepper Here Comes the Hotstepper (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Here Comes the Hotstepper Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Here Comes the Hotstepper - Short Clip Just Dance 2 - Rabbids DLC - April 2011 UK Gameplays File:Just dance 2 here comes the hotstepper 5 stars Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - The Hit Crew - Here Comes The Hotstepper - HQ Choreography References Site Navigation de:Here Comes the Hotstepper en:Here Comes the Hotstepper Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Just Dance 2 DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2